


After Derry

by FangirlGoingOn40



Series: IT has a Happy Ending [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Absent Parents, Awkward Conversations, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Childhood Memories, Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Divorced, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Loving Marriage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Memories, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mentioned Patricia Blum Uris, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Moving, Moving On, Moving Out, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oral Sex, Poet Ben Hanscom, Post-Epiphany, Premature Ejaculation, Recovered Memories, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Shower Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Surprise Pairing, Therapy, Vaginal Sex, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlGoingOn40/pseuds/FangirlGoingOn40
Summary: After defeating Pennywise & leaving Derry (part 1), they keep their memories & recall even more. Despite returning to their individual lives, love, loyalty & determination keep the Losers' Club together. The rest of summer, 2016, is filled with new beginnings, new relationships & new experiences.⚠️SPOILER WARNING, Part 1 recap/reminders:+ Mike & Richie exonerated for the killing of Henry Bowers+ Audra Phillips, Bill’s wife, came to Derry & reconciled with her husband+ Ben & Beverly discussed their feelings & agreed they want to explore further, but Beverly feels she needs to divorce 1st; Ben assured her that he can wait+ Beverly’s friend, Kay McCall, agreed to Bev staying with her; Tom attacked Kay & has since been arrested+ Mike accepted a paralegal position with his criminal lawyer’s firm in FL+ Eddie resurrected & reunited with Richie; they confessed their feelings for each other & agreed to date long distance; Eddie initiated his divorce with Myra
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Kay McCall, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: IT has a Happy Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705069
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Bill and Audra, the healing marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please check series page for additional notes!  
> With each new pair, the timing starts over to the first half of June, where we last left them in part 1. Hope it's not confusing!  
> From here out, not everything will be cannon. In most (but not all) cases, I tried to creatively mesh together cannon from the book, the miniseries and the films.  
> This is my first attempt at smut! Hope my fellow pervs enjoy it! If that’s not your thing, 🔴 means stop reading and 🟢 means start back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Audra are back in England. They start 16 weeks of marriage counseling and make a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: minor reference to suicide and trauma.  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_June, 2016:_

It’s been more than 18 hours since they checked out of the Derry Townhouse when Bill and Audra walk into their Chelsea home. They’ve made flights from the U.S. to England multiple times, but this one felt longer somehow. After unpacking, Bill asks Audra if she’s up for a bath.

“A bath?” she asks with some combination of confusion and amusement.

“Yeah, a bath,” Bill replies with a smile.

He can’t blame her for being surprised. Romantic gestures have not been his strong suit. He sketched a picture or two of Audra when they first started dating roughly 10 years ago and framed it as a gift on the day he proposed. He surprised her with celebratory dinners, flowers or champagne toasts when she landed a big audition or received an award nomination. Otherwise, Bill primarily met the husband quota with periodic date nights, typically surrounding a work function or premiere. On rare occasion, however, he was exceptionally affectionate, and a bath with his wife seemed like a good idea.

Blushing, she answers coyly, “Sure, that could be nice.”

Bill draws the bath, adds bubbles, lights a few candles, and watches Audra remove her makeup and tie up her hair. She’s beautiful and supported Bill this week far more than he thinks he deserved. Not only did she fight for him on set and prevent a lawsuit, but she helped the ghostwriter finish the script. Then, after a stressful 72-days of filming, she showed up in Derry because she was worried about her husband, and because she was angry. He can’t blame her for that either.

Bill holds her hand as she steps in the tub and then settles in behind her. Audra leans back against his chest, with his arms around her and his head nuzzling against her temple.

“I’m so happy you were able to help your friends,” she says, “And I’m really happy that I decided to come yell at you in Derry.“

Bill laughs and kisses her cheek.

They stay that way for a while, gently caressing each other’s skin and talking about what they want to achieve from counseling. Audra wants help with her people-pleasing tendencies. Bill wants to confront issues from losing his brother and years of neglectful parenting. They both want to improve communicating with each other.

“This won’t be easy work, Audra,” Bill warns.

“No, it won’t,” she agrees, rolling over slightly to look him in the eyes, “But it could be worth it, and I’d rather try and fail, than not try at all.”

🔴

Bill kisses his wife. The prolonged peck shifts into lips kneading and pulling each other, then tongues pressing past each other and licking behind teeth. He thumbs at Audra’s nipple, and she gasps. Squeezing her thighs together tightly, Audra tries to better position herself, when Bill recommends that they leave the bath.

“Let me take you to bed,” he says, reaching out to trigger the drain.

Kisses continue, now traveling down necks, shoulders and thighs, as they dry each other with a towel. He takes her by the hand and walks her to the bedroom. Bill sits on the bed and pulls Audra to straddle him. They hold each other closely and continue kissing as Audra rolls her hips, grinding herself on Bill, with his cock growing harder between them.

Bill whispers in Audra’s ear, “I’m not going to last very long.”

“Me either, Bill. It’s been like four months,” Audra replies, rising to her knees and positioning Bill to enter her. Sliding down on him slowly with a grin, she says, “Just last long enough.”

Audra resumes rolling her hips as Bill kisses and sucks at her neck and collar bone, with one hand on her ass and the other thumbing her nipple again. Breathing roughly, Audra starts to whine, digging her nails into his back and becoming more frantic. Heat and tension grow in her lower abdomen, moving downward, and Bill moves his hands to her hips, helping guide her pace. When she moans and pulses around him, he flips her onto her back, thrusting forward as she rides out her orgasm. She arches her back so he slides an arm underneath her, angling her hips forward into his, maintaining the friction.

Once he feels her relaxing underneath him, Bills thinks, ‘OK. I lasted long enough.’

He pulls out, stroking himself as ropes of white spurt onto Audra’s stomach, then collapses beside her on the bed. After cleaning up and telling each other ‘I love you’ for the sixth time in these past 24 hours, they settle into each other’s arms for the night and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

🟢

Within the next two weeks, Audra and Bill settle on a licensed therapist and begin 16 weeks of marriage counseling. Bill was right. It’s hard work, but they both make it a priority.

Audra does not have a film or TV project at the moment, so she’s home often and can’t help but notice how Bill now spends his time. He still works out in the morning, and spends most of the day writing. He occasionally takes Silver out for a spin, and Audra hops on every once in a while. They both still socialize with friends and acquaintances, and (now) they designate time for counseling homework as well as quality time with each other... but, as the weeks go by, what she notices more than anything is how often Bill’s on the phone. He’s constantly texting and laughing at the screen. He gets up early or stays up late so he can talk to his friends in their time zone. He invites Audra to join him during video calls that end up lasting hours.

After reading Stan's letter, Bill shared with her the full extent of what they went through; he told her about Pennywise and the curse of Derry. At first, she thought it was trauma-based or hallucinated memories, something to bring up in counseling. Then, Audra re-read the letter and recalled feeling pulled by some external force to visit Derry. Perhaps Stan felt it, too? Is that why he was certain he had to take himself 'off the board'? She remembers the scar on her husband's hand, now mysteriously vanished. Also, Bill's parents are starting to remember Georgie; Bill thinks it confirms that Pennywise is gone. She can't deny that something mysterious happened. She also can't deny what her husband seems to need. He speaks to his friends often, and Audra has accidentally overheard intimate conversations. It seems like therapy. Repressed memories continue floating to the surface and not all are happy. How can she blame Bill for needing that connection when the Losers' Club members are the only ones who truly understand what happened to him?

Audra decides that they have something new to discuss in counseling, and she may need a one-on-one session to prepare for it.

* * *

_August, 2016:_

“OK. Another good session. We’re nearing the halfway point, and I feel like the two of you have made some excellent progress. How do you feel about it?”

Audra and Bill hold hands while sitting opposite the counselor.

“I feel good,” Audra says, “I’m being considerate of myself more consistently and communicating when I want something.”

“Yeah, communication has definitely improved,” Bill agrees, “I think we understand each other better.”

“We’re also much closer and, um, more affectionate,” Audra adds, blushing slightly, and making Bill smile.

“Good,” the counselor says as she takes some final notes, “Bill, there’s something Audra wants to talk with you about. It’s a big subject so she asked we initiate the conversation here.”

Bill’s smile fades, and he looks to Audra with minor shock, saying “Big subject?”

“Yes,” she says, turning to face him directly, “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I think we should move. We decided to live here because of my family and my job, but my parents are gone, and I haven’t worked on a British show in nearly 5 years.”

Bill is speechless. This **is** a big subject.

Audra continues, “I didn’t take this lightly or bring it up before because I wanted to make sure that moving would be best for both of us, and I think it really is. I get way more work in the U.S. and spend far too much time on planes.”

“What about your friends, Audra?”

“What about yours, Bill?” Audra earnestly says, “You moved here so I could be with my family. I can move so you can be with yours. Besides, we can afford to keep a second home here, so I can visit whenever I need to. I can see my friends almost as often as I do now.”

Bill’s eyes tear up, and he opens his mouth to speak but only little gasps come out. Now, it’s Audra who smiles.

“Bill?” the counselor asks, “Do you have any thoughts on this? It’s a big decision.”

Bill finally gets out, “I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Audra.”

“I’d like you two to take a week and address this decision. I’ll put notes in your homework,” the counselor continues, “We’ll revisit it in our next session.”

* * *

They do as advised but, before the next session, they inform the losers on a group video chat that they will be moving to L.A.

“We’re going to be neighbors again? That’s awesome!” Eddie says.

“No!” Richie exclaims, “We’ll be neigh-bros!”


	2. Stan and Patty, the lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty tries to cope with the loss of her husband, Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: grieving the loss of a loved one and minor talk of suicide. Skip this chapter if you need to. The rest of the story is not dependent on it.

_June, 2016:_

"My husband is in the ground," she says out loud, to no one in particular. At any given time during Shiva, Patty has not been certain who exactly is in the house. She only knows that she is not alone. She hasn't been alone in nearly seven days. Knowing this plays tricks on her mind, so occasionally, she thinks to look for him, but then she reminds herself: No. People are here, but **he's** not. Her first and only love, Stan, is gone.

"Patty," a soft voice calls. She looks up to see the red and puffy eyes of Andrea Uris. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Patty says as she tries to force a smile. "No, thank you." She wants to be strong for the Uris family, for Stan, but Patty only feels weak. Her overwhelming grief and guilt prevents her from feeling anything else. She knew. She knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me," she says politely and makes her way to the bedroom. Once there, she closes the door and pulls out the letter, her reminder:

_My Dearest Patty,_

_I don't know how to explain this but please know this isn't a suicide note. My life with you is the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced, and I would live it forever if I could. But no one lives forever, and I know that my time is up. Do I have any regrets? Well, even though I was typically certain of what would come next, I lived much of my life in fear. You know that I fear disappointing my parents but, more than that, I fear losing someone I love. I recently discovered why. It's because I have lost someone I love, several someones actually. We lost each other, I think. Perhaps I could have held on tighter? Insisted on never letting go? I don't know if I could have done anything differently then, but I know what I need to do now. It's not what they or you want, but I can't lose you or risk them. So, I must ask you for a few favors, turtledove. First, forgive me. I can't tell you more. I can't explain it better. And you will likely never know why. D_ _on't blame yourself. _ _This will be the most difficult favor I ask of you, but it is by far the most important. Next, I need you to find my childhood friends and mail them each their letter. They are on my desk. Last, I need you to trust yourself. Follow your own path. You've always known more than you give yourself credit. Live your life fully and don't be afraid._ _I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you for loving me. Please love again._

_Yours forever. Stan._

(1)

After Shiva, Patty sits down at Stan's desk and takes out the sealed envelopes she had tucked away in a drawer. Slowly filing through them, she dwells on each one, despite having the names memorized at this point. She's thoroughly researched each of them. In fact, she had already seen or heard the names quite recently, before Stan passed.

'Bill Denbrough,' she thinks, 'There was the odd purchase at the bookstore.'

_Stan placed the three novels on the counter and Patty asked, "Horrorbooks?!"_

_"I don't think that's a word, hummingbird," he replied with a gentle smile._

_Patty giggled and said, "I'm just surprised. You've never shown interest in the genre before."_

_"I hear they’re very good," the clerk added, "But the endings suck."_

She moves to the next envelope, thinking, 'Richie Tozier. Stan suddenly had such an interest in the comedian.'

_"What a trash mouth," Stan quipped as Patty's cousin, Martha, played a YouTube clip. "Who is that guy?"_

_"Richie Tozier," Martha said. "I think he's hilarious! He's on tour this summer."_

_"Richie Tozier," Stan repeated back, with a contemplative look, as he pulled out his phone._

_"Oh my gosh! Are you googling him?!"_ _Patty asked with a laugh. "_ _This is so **not** your sense of humor, Stan!" _

_"No, it isn't," Stan agreed. "But... there's just..." He paused while scrolling through Richie's Wikipedia page. "Grew up in Maine. Maybe I went to school with him?"_

'Beverly Marsh. He watched that Australia Fashion Week interview with me.'

_"What's her line again?" he asked._

_"Rogan Marsh!" Patty replied. "That's who made my lilac pantsuit."_

_"I love that suit on you," Stan said as he sat on the couch and put an arm around her. "The woman is Marsh, right?"_

_"Yeah! How'd you know that?" she asked._

_"I don't know. Lucky guess?"_

'Ben Hanscom. Stan took that architecture magazine from the dentist's waiting room so he could finish an article about him. He kept it with his books. Who keeps magazines anymore?'

'Eddie Kaspbrak.' She recalls finding Stan in the grocery store, wondering down the pharmacy aisle and staring at sterilization products.

_"We don't keep a first-aid kit, do we?" he asked, once she found him._

_"Not that I can think of," she replied._

_"We should," he said and picked up an ointment. "Eddie said this was the best for burns."_

_"Eddie?" she asked, but he didn't answer. He only gathered more items._

She stares at the final envelope. 'Mike Hanlon. Mike.'

_One night, Stan startled Patty awake, calling out loudly in his sleep, "No! Mike!"_

_"Who's Mike?" she asked after calmly waking him, but he couldn't recall. Still terrified, Stan went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Stunned and staring into the drain, he said something Patty thought she must have misheard..._

_"I can't fight the clown again."_

_Mike called the next evening._

So there were signs before Stan spoke to Mike that fateful night, signs no one could interpret at the time. Of course, the losers learned in Derry that Beverly's nightmares, which had come to her sporadically over the years, haunted her sleep every night in the days leading up to that call. What they don't realize, however, is that Beverly was not the only one to look in the mouth of the beast and survive.

Another member of the Losers' Club saw the dead-lights that day, albeit briefly, and he had the facial scars to prove it.

Two weeks after she drops the envelopes in the mail, Patty meets Mike Hanlon and learns that each letter was read by its intended recipient.

She's still working on the other favors Stan asked of her.

* * *

_July, 2016:_

In Buenos Aires, Patty stumbles across a wall mural, and Stan's voice flashes in her mind once again. Martha and she had split up for the afternoon, so Patty is alone and feeling inexplicable panic. She immediately returns to the resort and, from her laptop, video calls Mike Hanlon.

"Mike, I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm not even sure why I called. It's just..." She takes a breathe and tries to calm her nerves. "You're the only one I've spoken to who seems to really know Stan. Knew Stan. My Stan."

"Patty, I think it's time you met the rest of his friends," Mike says softly through the video call. "Would that be OK?"

"I think so," she says.

Mike picks up his cell and, after a moment, one by one, new faces join Mike on her screen. Faces that match the other names from the envelopes: Bill, Richie, Beverly, Ben, Eddie.

"Of course, Stan the man married a gorgeous blonde!" Richie says.

Patty coughs out an embarrassed giggle, saying, "Oh, I look a mess!"

"Not at all," Beverly adds, "It's nice to meet you, Patty."

"Yeah," Bill chimes in, "Thank you so much for sending the letters."

"How is Buenos Aires?" Mike asks. "Catch us up!"

They talk of sightseeing, art and museums before the inevitable topic comes up.

"Remember when we went to the Cole Land Transportation Museum?" Ben asks, "Back in 8th grade?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I do remember!" Eddie replied, "Stan and Richie got stuck in the Stanley Steamer!"

Beverly and Patty both exclaim, "What?!"

"It said Stanley! We literally **had** to get in it," Richie explains.

They share more stories from their childhood until they are all startled by Martha, who had quietly entered the hotel room. "Is that Richie Tozier?!" she nearly screams. "Patty! Is it?! What is happening?!"

"Well, I think that's my cue," Patty says. "Thank you all for taking the time to do this."

"Welcome to the Losers' Club, Patty cake," Richie says. "Tell your friend I'm single."

"No, he's not," Eddie adds.

"No, I'm not," Richie agrees with a large smile.

On their last day there, Martha and she walk by another mural. Patty squeezes Martha's hand and looks at it for a while. Feeling peaceful, she says both to Stan and herself, "I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/tddreq  
> PS: I am not Jewish but did my best! Please let me know if I need to correct/edit something.


	3. Mike and Kay, the modern singles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes a road trip from Derry to Jacksonville and makes an unplanned detour on the way. In Florida, Bev and her new roommate stop by to visit. Mike and Kay bond during a trip to Cocoa Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable. I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!

_June, 2016:_

It takes nearly a week for Mike to make the drive from Derry to Jacksonville. Aside from driving back and forth for classes at Eastern Maine Community College and then Husson University, he’s not left Derry for 27 years, so he uses this opportunity to take a history buff’s road trip down the east coast.

On day one, he stops in Boston to visit the Freedom Trail. Then, he travels to New York to meet Eddie for dinner. Eddie miraculously gets them a reservation at Delmonico's and shares his hotel room for the night. The couch is a sleeper, and Mike is not picky.

On day two, Eddie takes Mike sightseeing. After lunch, and making a mental note to never get in a car when Eddie is driving again, Mike travels to Philadelphia to see Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell. 

Day three is spent exploring Washington DC, and day four’s destination was originally Charleston, but Mike finds himself making a detour to Atlanta. The drive takes up the whole day, so he grabs a bed at the Atlanta Midtown Hostel and calls it a night.

On day five, Mike meets Patricia Blum Uris.

Now, sitting in his car, parked in front of the address from the envelope, Mike second-guesses his impulsive decision. Before leaving Derry, Mike tried to find a number to call the widow, but it seems the Uris household is unlisted. He could have simply written back, but he didn’t, and yet, he couldn’t let it go. Mike can’t help but feel responsible for Stan taking his own life, and he needs to tell Patty that he’s sorry. Finally, he leaves the car, walks to the front door and knocks.

“Hello?”

Apparently, the Uris home has a Ring doorbell camera.

“Hi, uh, Mrs. Uris? You don’t know me, but I wanted to let you know that I got the letter. I’m Mike Hanlon, from Derry. I knew Stan when we were kids.”

It doesn’t take long for her to open the door.

“Mike, please come in.”

Patty asks Mike what brings him to town as she makes coffee and invites him to sit at the kitchen island. He explains the purpose for his road trip and apologizes for not asking in advance.

“I wasn’t originally planning to drop by like this, but it was practically on the way. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she smiles, “It’s nice to put a face to the name. You and Mr. uh, Kaspbrak?” Mike nods and she continues, “You were the only two of whom I didn’t see pictures when researching addresses.”

Mike laughs, “Yes, well, that makes sense.”

“I had no idea that Stan knew celebrities,” she says, “But then I suppose I didn’t know quite a lot.”

“Well,” Mike replies, “Would you like me to tell you what I know about Stan?”

Patty smiles and nods.

Taking a note from Bill, he tells Patty what he can. He speaks of the first day he met Stan and became a member of the Losers’ Club, the day of the rock fight. Mike’s grandpa wouldn’t let him go to the synagogue, but he watched Stan practice his bar mitzvah speech, and Stan helped Mike get over a small fear of birds. He tells her about the clubhouse and Stan’s shower caps. Patty’s crying, but she laughs at that. He tells her of Henry Bowers, the missing children and how scared they were that summer. Then, he speaks of how brave Stan was to go into Neibolt and help save Beverly from ‘that monster’. He tells her stories of their teenage years, before Mike graduated and lost touch.

“Patty, did you read the letter?”

“No, they were in the envelopes already, but I had my own letter to read,” she says looking down to her coffee.

Mike can’t quite interpret her facial expression, but no less, he understands that, whatever Stan decided to write to his wife about that day, it is enough. Who is he to possibly tarnish it? As he thinks on this, Mike tears up, saying, “The losers are the best people I know. I wish I could have known Stan again.”

Patty places her hand on his and says, “Well then, I think it’s my turn.”

She pulls out photo albums and shares several stories from her life with Stan. She told him it was love at first sight when she met Stan at New York State University and that the two married as soon as Patty graduated. Both their parents worried about their financial stability and longevity, but she said that Stan was always so certain about their future. He encouraged she apply and then supported her career when she was offered the teaching job in Atlanta, and she supported him when he opened his own accounting firm. 

Richie was right. Stan was the same as an adult as he was a kid… the best.

After more laughing and crying, Mike gives Patty his new address, and they exchange phone numbers.

“Let’s keep in touch,” he mentions as they’re saying goodbye.

“I’d like that,” Patty says, and she pulls Mike in for a hug, “Thank you for coming by.”

On the long drive to his new home, Mike reflects on Patty’s stories. Despite the odds, she and Stan built a beautiful life together through a strong partnership, and they were truly happy.

Mike thinks to himself that he would like to find a partner. 

Sure, he dated as a young man, but, as the Pennywise 27-year anniversary grew closer, he put his love life on hold. There’s no time for dating when you need to research how to kill a carnivorous supernatural clown. It wasn’t until his friends visited Derry that Mike realized just how lonely his life had become.

He arrives in Jacksonville that evening and meets the Maturins to get his keys. Fortunately, the apartment is furnished so, after making the bed, Mike goes to sleep. Day six is for unpacking and a video chat with the losers.

* * *

_July, 2016:_

Research has long been a hobby of Mike’s, so he really enjoys his work at the law firm. It’s new, and he’s still learning, but Mike is already applying for the paralegal certificate program at the University of North Florida. After his 90-day evaluation period, he will qualify for tuition reimbursement, so there’s little reason not to enroll. As he completes the last item on his application checklist, the phone rings. He glances at the screen and immediately smiles.

“Beverly Marsh! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Beverly and [Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/58011949) are making plans to visit Kay’s vacation home. Tom was none too pleased when he arrived in Cocoa Beach, only to discover, there was no Bev. He trashed the place before getting arrested. The police, lawyers and insurance agents have finally cleared the property, so Kay wants to go clean up and assess the damage for herself. Beverly is tagging along to help. It’s the least she can do.

“I’ll be so close! I thought we would swing by Jacksonville on our way there for a belated birthday lunch or something.”

* * *

Mike picks a restaurant within walking distance of the office and nearly skips on the way.

“Oh my God! You look amazing, Mike!” Beverly says as she wraps him in an embrace.

Mike replies, “Yeah! It’s amazing what sleep and a little sunshine can do,” he turns to Kay, “Hi, I’m Mike.”

Beverly wouldn’t introduce just anyone to her fellow losers. In addition to being her new roommate, Kay McCall is a former model and fashion designer, now feminist literature author. Her books aren’t best-sellers like Bill’s, but they do OK, and she’d be wealthy nevertheless. Kay has business savvy, sold a decent number of designs before retiring from fashion and does very well with investments. A divorcee with a heart of gold and a take-no-shit attitude, Kay has been Bev’s biggest champion over the past decade. She’s happy to meet another one of the men who reminded Beverly that she’s brave, and it doesn't hurt that they've all been incredibly attractive so far.

After Mike tells them about the new job and going back to school, they share updates on roommate life, Tom’s arrest and final charges by the state attorney.

“Aggravated assault and battery plus two counts burglary, and that’s just for me,” Kay says, “He’s also being charged with domestic battery, and she finally filed for divorce.”

“That’s great, Bev!”

“It’s been a long time coming,” Beverly says, smiling, “On another note, you know how we saw Richie perform? I think we should all get together for one of his shows before the tour ends!”

“That sounds like trouble,” Mike replies, “Count me in.”

“Ben visited our city too, but she hasn’t talked much about that,” Kay says as she teasingly nudges Bev, then, changes the subject on her behalf, “So, Mike, I have a question.”

“OK? Shoot.”

“Are you free this weekend? We could use extra help. There’s plenty of room, and meals are on me for your trouble.”

Mike has never been one to deny someone help so, after lunch, he takes the afternoon off, and they swing by his place. While he packs an overnight bag, Beverly and Kay wait in the car where Kay asks, “Hey Bev, he’s single, right?”

* * *

At the vacation house, furniture needed to be moved and items put back in place. Luckily, aside from a window, a couple of mirrors and a few miscellaneous items, nothing was too damaged. While cleaning up, Mike and Kay chat up a storm. Beverly, thoroughly entertained, keeps quiet. She did not see this match coming.

Turns out, both Mike and Kay are passionate about history, civil rights and animals. Mike is typically reserved and timid, while Kay is assertive and brash, but oddly, their personalities balance each other out. Before Kay and Bev return to the airport the following evening, Mike gives Kay his phone number, you know, for book recommendations.

* * *

Over the following months, they each casually date in their respective cities, Mike in Jacksonville and Kay in Chicago, but they text each other more and more regularly as time goes by. Conversations revolve around book recommendations, dating lives, work, school, loser gossip, and, soon enough, they look forward to speaking with each other more than their matches on Bumble or OKCupid.

One day, as Kay gushes over her latest conversation with Mike, Bev bluntly asks “Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

“Roughly a thousand miles is why. I wouldn’t be good at long-distance, Bev,“ Kay replies, “That’s apparently your area of expertise, and I’m perfectly happy with our flirtationship… at least for now.”


	4. Ben and Beverly, the hesitant romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly adapts to her new living situation and moves forward with leaving Tom for good. Ben jumps back into his work and tries to give her space. Two other losers help bring Ben and Beverly back together. Then, Ben figures out how to be Beverly's friend publicly while pursuing her privately. After patiently waiting, Beverly surprises Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING (kind of) Please remember that both Richie and Eddie act like assholes sometimes...  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable. I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!  
> 🗣 Heads up! Longer than usual chapter

_June, 2016:_

Tom is eligible for bail and could be out soon, so police officers escort Beverly and Kay to the Rogan-Marsh household where Bev packs what she can for her extended stay at Kay’s.

Fortunately, her lawyer, [Randall Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/56641861), encouraged Beverly over the past few years to take steps in protecting herself. Well before Derry, she gradually moved all personal documents, valuables, savings bonds, and an emergency stash of cash to a safe deposit box. Bev regularly provided him with copies of financial statements, and she managed to cancel joint credit cards before leaving town.

After dropping her things at Kay’s, Beverly goes to meet Randall. They need to discuss evidence to be presented during the preliminary hearing and dissolution options for Rogan Marsh. Kay was wise enough to email him a Tom update while Beverly was out of town, so Kay’s lawyer and he are working together to build the best case for each woman.

Beverly was not exaggerating when she told Ben that leaving Tom would be a process. A total pain in the ass is the more accurate description. She thinks of calling him often, but always decides against it. In Derry, while they talked at the diner, she emphasized needing to legally cut Tom out of her life first. She shouldn’t send mixed signals, and closing one door, before opening another, is the respectful thing to do... but these are simply excuses. In actuality, Bev just doesn’t want to scare Ben away with her divorce drama. It’s a lot for anyone, much more so for someone as reserved and sweet as Ben. Of course, she’d answer if he were to call her…

* * *

Ben is in NYC, meeting with [Brandon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/58011949) and breaking ground on the new building. Brandon was meticulous with the project in Ben’s absence, so they are right on schedule.

“Are you sticking around this evening?” Brandon asks as they wrap up, “Want to join me for speed dating?”

“What?” Ben laughs. At first, he has trouble imagining methodical Brandon in the chaos of speed dating, but the man does appreciate efficiency, so perhaps it’ll work out.

Brandon smiles and says, “Yeah, I know, but I have to make time for it. I have to get back out there, or I’ll never find her.”

A romantic, like Ben, he rushed into his first marriage and divorced nearly five years ago. ‘Her’ is a kind, strong and supportive woman. He speaks of finding ‘her’ often enough that Ben doesn’t need to ask, but he does find himself wondering about his own ‘her’ in Chicago and how she’s handling the divorce.

“Well, I appreciate the invitation, but I actually have dinner plans,” Ben says.

“Really?” Brandon replies, “Someone special?”

“You could say that…”

* * *

* _honk_ * “Find the fucking gas, Helen Keller!” * _honk_ * “Light’s green!”

Eddie picked Ben up at his hotel, and they’re in route to Simon & the Whale for dinner and drinks. Fortunately for Ben, it’s a short drive. In Derry, he assumed Eddie’s speeding was due to lingering adrenaline from stabbing Bowers. Tonight, he learned that’s just how he drives. Pretty dicey for a risk analyst.

Eddie checks his phone and smiles as they meet the valet. He hasn’t brought up Richie, not yet, but Ben recognizes that smile. After catching up, ordering food, and Eddie still not bringing him up, Ben decides to pry.

“So, how’s Richie?” he asks, “He seems busy with the tour. Have you two been able to keep in touch?”

“As much as we can,” Eddie replies, “I’ll finally see him on Sunday.”

“What do you mean finally? He’s coming to visit already?” Ben exclaims.

There’s that smile again.

“We’re making up for lost time.”

“How long is he staying?”

“Just a couple of nights. He’s going back home before flying up to Seattle.”

Ben feels a small pang of jealousy over how quickly things are moving with Eddie and Richie. They’re staying the night together, Eddie knows his tour schedule, and Ben hasn’t even told Beverly that he’s coming to Chicago. He wants to respect her boundaries, and she said she needs time.

“How’s Bev?” Eddie asks.

He should have expected the question.

“Uh, you know as much as me. Other than the group chats, we actually haven’t spoken since Derry.”

Eddie puts down his fork, places his hands on the table and waits to have Ben’s full attention before speaking again.

“Listen, I was tempted to wait, too,” he says, “I don’t want to take my codependent bullshit into my relationship with Richie, but there’s no such thing as a fresh start, so I called him.”

Ben quietly contemplates Eddie’s words as he continues.

“Anything I need to work on, I can work on with him. Life’s too short. Plus, let’s face it, Richie does not have your self-control…”

“But you called him, Eddie. It’s different.”

“Yeah, I called him after he texted me from the plane.”

Eddie shows him the Kissing Bridge picture. Ben smiles, impressed with Richie’s romantic gesture.

“That’s sweet,” he says, handing back the phone, “Bev, I’ll talk to her eventually. She’s just got a lot going on right now. I’m not taking it personally.”

Eddie stresses, “Ben, you should call her.”

He looks at him skeptically. “Has she talked to you about me, Eddie?”

“No! No…,” Eddie insists, shaking his head, avoiding Ben’s eyes and waving the waiter over, “No. Not me.”

Ben hopes that Eddie doesn’t play poker and plans to call Beverly the next day.

* * *

While Ben focused on work in NYC, Bev’s time was spent moving in to the guest room, resuming therapy, attending more lawyer meetings, collecting more required items for legal purposes and going with Kay to her checkup appointments. She is looking forward to a distraction.

“Hey, Kay?” she calls out while tidying her new room, “You sure you’re OK with Richie staying here tonight? He’ll get here pretty late.”

“It’s only one night,” Kay dismisses, as she ices her nose down the hall, “And it’s your bed. What do I care?”

When Beverly informed Richie that she and her new roommate would be attending his show, he insisted on coming out the night before.

“Bev! Let’s do a fucking sleepover!” he demanded, “I’ll cancel my hotel in Milwaukee and jump on the train after my set. It’ll be late, but you can still hang, right Red?”

How could she refuse the Trash Mouth?

It’s nearly midnight by the time Richie arrives at Kay’s, where Beverly and she are already drinking in their pajamas.

“Pizza’s on the way!” Bev entices, pulling him in for a hug hello. “Come in, come in!”

“Why are you always trying to feed me?!” Richie asks as he lifts her off the ground and swings her in a circle. 

Kay shouts from the couch, “It’s a fucking slumber party, remember? Pizza is basically required!”

Richie always treated Bev like one of the guys, but tonight, he plays one of the girls. After taking a couple of shots, he changes into pajamas, and the three of them do facial masks while they wait on the delivery. For the next couple of hours, they eat, drink too much and talk about boys while listening to various 90s playlists. Once they’re yawning far too often, they decide to call it a night.

Facing each other in her bed, Beverly whispers to Richie, “You should call Ben.”

“OK!” he says, grabbing his phone off the nightstand, perhaps a little too eagerly.

* * *

Ben wakes up the next morning and goes through his usual routine: Workout, shower, breakfast… Then, he checks his phone before heading to the airport. He’s surprised to see a missed middle-of-the-night call from Richie. At first he’s concerned but decides to listen to the voicemail before worrying too much.

_You have one new message:_

_“Hey Ben! How are you, man?”_

_“Ask him why he hasn’t called me,” Beverly whispered in the background._

_Muffled, but still quite audible, Richie scolded, “Shh. You know why, and he didn’t answer. I’m leaving a mess- Hey, hey!”_

_Giggles and rustling emerge, sounds from a struggle for the phone._

_“Ben, it’s Bev. I-I know I said that I need to figure things out,” Beverly slurred slightly, “But you’re thing too, right? So… call me.”_

_In the background, Richie laughed, “Did you just say you need to figure out his ‘thing’?!”_

_“How do I delete this? Richie! How-“_

_“Let me see… Oops!”_

The message ended, and Ben is smiling ear-to-ear. It’s still early, and she apparently had a late night. Rather than calling, he sends her a simple text: ‘Good morning 😊’.

After her drunk dial, they maintain an on-going text conversation and even talk a few times. Ben keeps everything modest, bordering on platonic, so as not to pressure her. It’s not what Beverly expected, but she certainly can’t complain… especially since she’s not certain what she expected. Then, he finally lets her know he’ll be in town for a site visit soon, and, one month after Derry, they make plans to see each other.

_July, 2016:_

Ben reserved a private room at Geja’s Café, a notoriously romantic restaurant, where Beverly and he enjoy a candlelit dinner. For the most part, conversation is comfortable and relaxed, but, every so often, he can tell that something is bothering her.

“Bev, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

She huffs out a light laugh and says, “Nothing! This is perfect.”

“Bev…”

'He did this at the Derry Townhouse too,' she thinks, 'How does he know me so well after this long apart?'

“I don’t know. This is perfect, Ben, it is… but we’re holding back, and I can’t stand it.”

He reaches across the table to take her hand, like he did at the diner in Derry, on the day she admitted her feelings for him... the day she told him that she needs time. His understanding and comfort prompts an unplanned admission.

“I know what I said about needing time, and I do need time. I want to be strong and stand on my own, but I don’t want to wait,” she blurts out.

Gesturing to the romantic atmosphere, she says, “I want this,” then, returning her hands to his, she continues, “I want us, but I don’t know how much I can give. The divorce is already a nightmare, and it’s all too much. I… just… want…” she trails off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

“OK,” Ben says, caressing her hand with his thumb.

“OK?” Beverly asks, confused.

“OK,” Ben repeats with a smile, “We’ll figure it out.”

They continue to modestly text or talk nearly every day, and they meet up for something romantic, yet virtuous, each time Ben is in town. All the while, Beverly receives postcards from a ‘secret admirer’. They include poems or memories about her bravery, her strength, her beauty and the way she makes this person feel. Occasionally, she receives flowers instead, but there’s always a note. She’s being classically courted by a suitor, and it’s the best diversion from her legal stress. They never discuss it, her admirer, but, before the trial, she receives a postcard with this note:

_My heart is with you._

_Tough situations don’t last._

_Strong people do._

_Your secret admirer, Ben._

_August, 2016:_

Due to Tom’s sentencing, finalizing the divorce and business dissolution is well underway, so Beverly takes an impromptu trip to surprise Ben at his secluded upstate New York home.

As soon as he opens the door, she drops her bag and crashes into his arms, pulling from the embrace only to ask, “Will you kiss me already?”

He cups the back of her head, and, for the first time since the quarry, they kiss. Soft lips massage and lure each other. When his tongue licks into her mouth, Beverly pulls at Ben’s neck as if she’s trying to climb him. He pulls back, smiling, and says, “Um, you want to come in?”

“Yes,” she says with a small laugh.

He offers her a drink, and they sit on the couch while Beverly updates him on the divorce and the terminated clothing line. Ben asks, “So have you decided? Are you going to start your own line?”

“Not totally my own,” Bev replies through an excited smile, “I asked Kay to look over some of my sketches. You know, she used to be a designer. Good eye but burned out creatively. Next thing I know, we’re discussing **our** clothing line, Marsh McCall. I’ll be the creative talent, and Kay will handle operations.”

Ben raises his eyebrows and grins, “That’s great! You were worried about that part.”

“I know! I need someone I can trust to help with the business, and Kay said she misses it. Plus, she’s tapped on book ideas. It’s perfect.”

She takes off her shoes and inches closer on the couch as Ben talks of his Chicago project and wanting to take some time off afterwards. They decide to go on a weekend getaway for their official first date, while Beverly decides she can still make do with unofficial tonight. She bites her bottom lip and asks, “So are you going to give me a tour?”

* * *

🔴

Once she spots it, Bev leads Ben straight to the bed. There, she unbuttons his shirt, and then drags her fingertips across his molded torso. As she pulls his shirt down over his shoulders, Ben leans down to kiss her again. This time, when she starts to climb him, Ben grasps under her thighs, lifting Beverly off the ground to wrap her legs around his waist. He sits on the bed, clasping her ass, while they continue to kiss earnestly. Bev lifts her top over her head and tosses it aside as Ben kisses down her jaw and into the nape of her neck. Their hands explore each other’s backs and shoulders, touching skin-to-skin for the first time. Ben unclasps her bra, and she slinks it off to the floor as he unbuttons her jeans.

Turning onto his hip, he gently lowers Bev to the bed, and himself to the floor, sitting up on his knees. He continues kissing down her décolletage, and further down still, as she grips into his hair. Cupping her breasts, he licks at each nipple and begins to suckle, flicking the hard bud with his tongue and biting gently with his teeth. Beverly tosses her head back, gasping with pleasure. Ben wraps an arm around her waist to lift her slightly, tugging at her jeans and panties. She helps get them past her hips. Then, Ben sets her back on the bed, gently pressing her back to recline while removing her remaining clothes. He nips at her breasts, her stomach, and then her pubis, pressing her legs open wide. Pulling her to the edge of the bed and hooking his arms around her thighs, he sits back and laps at her pussy, ending each swipe with a suck at her clitoral hood, until Beverly moans, “Ben… oh, that feels so good...” 

Concentrating suction at the top, he coaxes her clit with flicks of his tongue. She arches her back, alternating her hands from griping his hair, the sheets or a pillow. Breathing heavily and becoming frantic, Beverly’s unable to wriggle away from his strong grasp on her thighs. “Oh god! Ben! Oh my god!” 

Ben feels strong pulses on his lips as she comes, and he laps at her pussy again, soothing her through her release. 

Catching her breath, she watches Ben stand and take a condom out of his wallet. Holding it in his teeth, he removes his sweatpants and boxers in one swoop, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Beverly is captivated. Where did this man come from? He manhandles her but gently, and it’s like a dream. He tears open the wrapper and rolls on the condom before crawling on top of her, kissing and slurping at her mouth as he guides her further back on the bed. He holds her firmly to his body and presses in, penetrating her slowly. Their bodies writhe together with Ben thrusting in deeply. Moving faster, growing warmer and building tension, he waits until she’s pulsing again, and he comes with a shout.

🟢

Ben lays on top of Beverly, face buried in her neck, panting, while she strokes his back. She kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, “I love you, Ben.”

”I love you, too, Bev.”

Today is only the beginning of many firsts for Ben and Beverly, but he will always send her postcards.

(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/CyberKulak


	5. Richie and Eddie, the soulmates (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's divorce gets underway and Richie comes to NYC. Long distance isn't easy, but Richie and Eddie make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: Richie's internalized homophobia  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable. I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!  
> 🗣 Heads up! Longer than usual chapter

_June, 2016:_

Eddie’s divorce goes far differently from Beverly’s. It takes half the time as, oddly enough, it’s uncontested and amicable. Myra meant it when she said that she always knew he’d leave her, because she always knew something wasn’t quite right with their marriage. Now that it’s happening, and it’s simply because he’s gay, she almost seems relieved.

After catching up at the office, deciding on a Financial-District apartment, getting his stitches removed and giving Myra a little space, Eddie returns to the home he once shared with her. Per the recommendation of their lawyers, they video record themselves dividing out agreed-upon personal assets and cataloging what either considers to be shared. He hopes he’s not rushing her, but he also needs his bed.

Obviously, each will keep the contents of their own bedroom and bathroom, including the bedroom suite and mattress. No arguments there. Myra loves the formal living room suite, so Eddie agrees that she can have it, and he will take the furniture in the den. He asks for a few other items, based solely on function, as he’s not attached to anything in the home, especially anything decorative. That was all her doing. The house, the remaining furniture, the condo in Martha’s Vineyard, the furniture there, and the vehicles are all classified as shared.

Later on, in mediation, they will agree to sell the items cataloged, pay off any joint debt, and split the remainder. At Beverly's insistence, Eddie started therapy, but he can't help but still feel slightly obligated... So, he will opt to leave Myra the majority, purely out of guilt, as the prenup allows him to keep all of his financial assets. He knows she will be fine. Eddie’s accounts covered all their expenses, and Myra rarely splurged, so her personal accounts are respectable. Plus, she already has a better paying job and a rental home lined up. Yes, she will be fine, and Richie reminds Eddie of this often.

* * *

Since Derry, Richie and Eddie text each other every day. They try to talk everyday as well. Eddie calls Richie on lunch breaks and when he’s home in the evenings. Richie calls Eddie after each show and upon landing safely at the next city. Anytime they both happen to be somewhere private, they try to video chat. Topics of conversation include Myra, guilt, the divorce, Eddie’s new apartment, his job, a Web MD self-diagnosis, Richie’s agent, his shows, ideas for future sets and a television series... and of course, they compare notes on the rest of the losers. Richie asks Eddie to send pics. Eddie tells Richie to fuck off. Time zones and schedule conflicts cause plenty of missed connections, but they usually manage. 

Now, Richie is coming to New York, and Eddie is anxious. He often thinks of their kissing and cuddling at the townhouse. While ruminating on those first-time feelings of undiluted desire, he spends plenty of time touching himself, which, in frequency, is already something new for him, but Eddie lacks experience with a partner. He knows he can kiss well. In college, he made sure that he could at least get that right with the girls he dated. However, it’s been nearly a decade since he’s even attempted more than that, and he’s **never** attempted anything beyond that with another man. The internet offers insight on what to do, but putting it into practice is a whole other thing. The want is palpable. Richie’s voice alone can arouse him, and they haven’t even attempted phone sex yet. At this point, Eddie fully expects to make an ass of himself and hopes only to not ruin the visit with a tantrum.

Richie, on the other hand, is all excited, eager and enthusiastic energy. He can’t wait to see his Eds, and he’s pretty sure that the people watching him at O’Hare believe he’s on meth. A group of girls whisper and point from the next gate over. One of them eventually approaches, cautiously, to request a signature and a picture. They continue to stare at him bouncing his leg, drumming his fingers on his thighs or sporadically jumping up to pace. Then, Richie feels a tap on his back. He turns to see an older woman, wrinkled and grey. She's nearly a foot shorter than him.

“Here, sweetie,” she hands him a tissue wrapped around a Xanax, “I’m scared of flying, too.”

“Holy shit!” Richie exclaims with a surprised smile, “Thank you.”

Before walking away, she pats him on the chest, and says, “Break it in half if your flight is less than six hours.”

Richie does just that and is exceptionally calm for the entire flight, which lasts roughly two hours.

* * *

“What the fuck’s going on with you?” Eddie asks from the curb. He takes Richie’s bags as he quickly pecks his check and directs him to the Escalade passenger seat.

“The Xanax hasn’t worn off,” Richie replies groggily.

As he hands Richie the seat belt from inside the door, Eddie snorts out a laugh and mutters under his breath, “What the fuck?”

Eddie gets in the driver’s seat and merges into traffic, rambling off the side effects of Xanax and dangers of using it recreationally, while Richie dozes in and out of sleep. Before he knows it, Eddie is unbuckling his seat belt to pull him back out of the SUV.

“Bitch told me half,” Richie mumbles as he stands to stretch out his arms, slightly arching his back.

“Uh huh” Eddie responds, watching the full expanse of him, longingly.

Finally present, even if still a little sleepy, Richie looks into Eddie’s eyes and grins. After a quick scan of the parking garage, he reaches for Eddie and pulls him into a dip for a loving kiss. He may be a little soft in some places, but Richie is strong, and Eddie feels supported in his arms, while also feeling a little silly being dipped. Richie pulls away to smile and ask, “How’s it going, Eds?”

“Don’t call me that,” he says as Richie lifts him upright again, “Have you had lunch yet?”

Eddie carries the bags inside and insists that Richie make his “doped-up ass” comfortable on the couch, which he does while looking around the minimalist apartment. All the essentials are here, but no personality, not like Eddie. He’s got more personality and feisty energy than the Taco Bell chihuahua on crack. Richie calls out, “You need to get some art up in here!”

They discuss their interactions with Beverly and Ben while Eddie whips up some lunch in the kitchen. Not enjoying the distance, Richie moves to stand at the breakfast bar, leaning in to watch the chef in action. Due to his strict diet, preparing meals himself was typically just easier. He’s not too creative, but Eddie can cook. Today, however, he’s simply going with sandwiches and pickle spears.

“What is this?!” Richie asks, pulling a face with his mouth full.

“Gluten-free sprouted-grain bread. It’s healthy. Shut up and eat it.”

After lunch, Richie kicks back again on the couch while Eddie goes through his suitcase, sorting the clothes and insisting he throw a load in the washer.

“Not all of that’s dirty.”

“Well it is **now** since you had it all shoved in here together, dick-wad. I’ll get the dry cleaner to pick up this suit today. How the fuck do you find anything when you travel like this?”

“Hey Eddie.”

He pauses and looks up to Richie expectantly, eyebrows raised and forehead wrinkled. What Richie thinks is ‘Thank you,’ but what he says is, “You’re going to make one sexy little housewife someday.”

Eddie continues his laundry mission and rants about gender roles while Richie has a chuckle.

Honestly, this day has not gone as Richie expected. After the visual preview he received in Derry, he yearns to touch the lean muscle on Eddie Kaspbrak’s body. He’s repeatedly pictured Eddie slamming him against the door, as soon as they got inside, mouths and hands everywhere… but, he has to admit, he’s enjoying this domestic interaction. It’s new for Richie. This level of intimacy would normally cause anxiety and, at best, a prompt exit, but not with Eddie. With Eddie, it’s comfortable, and Richie doesn’t even mind that Xanax put a dent in his original plans.

* * *

Finally, both men relax on the couch together, debating over which movie to watch as Richie scrolls through the options. Then, he spots it.

“Ah! No. Shut up. We’re watching this,” Richie declares as he sets down the remote and puts an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. The movie was actually a childhood favorite of Eddie’s, so he doesn’t argue, but he also doesn’t understand why Richie would pick it. Airplane! is available for Christ’s sake. With a shrug, Eddie crosses his arms and leans into Richie’s side. As Eddie snuggles into the nook under his arm, Richie can’t help but smile.

After spotting Richie in his peripheral vision, glancing down at him more than once, Eddie speaks up. Richie clearly put this on just to make him happy, and that makes Eddie uneasy with want. It’s too early for that.

“We don’t have to watch Ninja Turtles just because of me,” he says leaning forward for the remote, “There’s plenty of other shit to watch.”

“No, I want to! I told you I’d watch it with you.”

Eddie sits back, dropping his hands to his lap and looks to Richie, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Richie keeps looking forward at the television but angles his head, putting his chiseled jawline on display, and nonchalantly answers, “9th grade. We slept over at Stan’s. You came outside while I had a smoke, and I tried to kiss you, but you wouldn’t let me.”

Then, he takes his arm from around Eddie and looks down to watch his hand fondle Eddie’s fingers, “You just sat with me, doing this, and talking about this damn movie. My heart was beating so fast,” he laughs lightly, “I said I’d go see it with you, but I never did.”

The memory returns to Eddie. Richie tried to fucking kiss him, and he wrote it off as a joke that he didn’t understand. He also remembers that, soon after, he didn’t get quite as much attention, having to unexpectedly compete for it (and not knowing how), against people outside the Losers’ Club. During high school, Richie grew tall and lean, bone structure sharpened, curly hair voluminous, and girls took notice. The jealousy was significant and, in hindsight, Eddie thinks he may have even been a little heartbroken. How was he so oblivious?

“Yeah, you started chasing girls after that,” Eddie says, his tone reflecting that he still feels the tiniest pang of resentment over it.

“I quit smoking after that.”

“Horseshit!”

“OK. I temporarily quit smoking after that. I wanted to try again, but I was a pussy.”

Smiling, Richie looks to him and lifts Eddie’s chin with his index finger.

“Girls in Derry weren’t nearly as cute,” Richie says, pausing to peck the tip of Eddie’s nose, “Just way easier than gorgeous Mr. Sass-brak.”

It’s not at all graceful. The position with their height difference is awkward, but still, Eddie pulls desperately at Richie’s neck, kissing him roughly and sucking at his lips.

(1)

🔴

Richie promptly wraps his arm around his waist and grabs the thigh furthest from him to pull Eddie up onto his lap in a straddle. Licking behind teeth, they kiss each other determinedly, as if they cannot get close enough. Richie slides his hands up the back of Eddie’s shirt, making him moan softly into Richie’s mouth. He’s basically had a semi since cuddling on the couch. Now nearing uncomfortably hard, Eddie starts rocking his hips instinctively, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and threading his fingers into his hair. As he grinds down where he finds the most friction, he feels Richie getting hard, too. He arches back with a gasp, and Richie takes the opportunity to pepper kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, sprinkling soft wet nips against his skin. Then, Richie palms at the bulge in his jeans, and the sound that emits from Eddie earns a soft chuckle.

“You feel good, Eds?” Richie asks into the nape of his neck, his voice so velvety it makes ‘Eds’ sound seductive. As he unbuttons the jeans, Eddie pulls back Richie’s head by his hair, prompting a whine. Eddie smiles mischievously before diving back into Richie’s mouth. His hands return to his hips and Richie urges Eddie back into a grind, their cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric. It doesn't take long before Richie again moves his hand between them, and warm tension builds in Eddie’s lower stomach as the zipper is dragged down. Before Derry, the man hardly even jerked off, so he’s incredibly sensitive to the stimulation. He tries to resist the sensation, but then Richie rubs his thumb on the leaking head in Eddie’s briefs and…

“Fuck! God dammit!”

It’s been maybe 20 minutes, and Eddie already came in his jeans. He knew something like this would happen.

“Hey! Don’t be mad. Where are you going?”

“I need a fucking shower and a change of underwear!”

* * *

Humiliated, Eddie stands in his spacious walk-in shower with multiple shower heads spraying warm water. This shower is one of the reasons he picked the place, and, currently, he's hoping it can wash away embarrassment. He will no longer allow himself to be coddled but can’t help feeling defeated when he’s reminded that, at 40, he’s way behind in experience, at least the ones that happen outside a hospital.

Resting his forehead against the tile wall, he hears a light knock at the door, and then a voice.

“I’m coming in.”

As the bathroom door opens, Eddie closes his eyes and says nothing, waiting to hear the voice again. Instead, he hears the shower door swing open and closed. Then, he feels Richie squeezing his shoulders and kissing the back of his head.

“It’s not a big deal, Spaghetti.”

Eddie turns around to snap at him, but it’s then that he wholly realizes: Richie is naked. Distracted from his self-consciousness, and with no shame, he takes a good look. Dark hairs wisp all over his perfect fair skin. Broad shoulders and a wide chest are basically eye level. Though without much definition, it’s a muscular body, and Eddie appreciates every inch. There are certainly inches to appreciate, too, as 6’ 2” Richie Tozier, still packing a semi, is, at the very least, proportionate.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.”

Eddie's eyes meet Richie's, and he takes him by the back of his head with one hand and by the cock with his other. Kissing passionately again, Richie cups Eddie’s face with his hands while Eddie works him back up with soapy water. He strokes slowly at first, squeezing gently, then keeps pace with Richie’s breathe. Signaling approval, Richie’s hands begin to wonder wildly over Eddie’s body, but the angle feels off, and Eddie knows he can do better. 

“Where are you going?” Richie asks, still panting.

“Just let me try something…”

Eddie moves to stand behind Richie, pumping with one hand and placing the other on Richie’s stomach to press himself firmly against Richie’s back.

“Fuck, you’re big. My hand barely fits around you.”

Eddie feels Richie twitch in his palm. He kisses into his shoulder blades as Richie reaches back, hands still clutching Eddie’s body where they can manage.

“Are you going to come for me, Rich?”

“Fuck, Eddie.”

“After setting me off like that, it’s the least you can do.” 

Eddie moves his hand faster now, concentrating firmly on the top half of Richie’s dick. From this angle, he feels confident that he can pleasure him. He may as well be jerking himself, and that he’s been able to practice.

“Oh shit,” Richie huffs as he grips tightly onto Eddie’s hips, his thumbs pressing hard into the skin.

“Come on, Richie. Come for me, baby. Let me feel you.”

“Eddie! Oh god, Eddie! Fuck!”

He comes hard, convulsing forward, but Eddie is able to keep him braced against his body, continuing to milk him through his orgasm and aftershock. A mental note is taken, ‘I think he likes dirty talk. Go figure.’

Until the hot water runs out, they wash each other’s hair and bodies, planting light kisses on lips, chests, shoulders and foreheads. It’s the most affectionate moment either of them have experienced, at least up to this point.

🟢

After drying off, they put on pajamas, despite the somewhat early hour, and settle back onto the couch. While Richie restarts the movie from the beginning, Eddie picks up his phone to order delivery for dinner and sees several alerts for the losers’ group chat. His jaw drops slowly as he reads through them and opens Twitter.

“Richie, what did you do?”

* * *

_Last Night in Chicago:_

_The announcer broadcasted, “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Richie Tozier!”_

_As he walked out on stage, he spotted Beverly and Kay on the front row, before the lights could blind him more, and, for the first time in years, Richie went off script._

_“How many of you have heard of Rogan Marsh?” The audience cheered, and Steve, his manager, was already panicking backstage._

_“Fun fact about designer Beverly Marsh… I was her first,” he said, then he bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows._

_Bev called out, “You wish!”_

_“No, I was, Bev! I was your first date.”_

_“Oh! That’s true!” she replied._

_“Where was your mind, dirty birdy?_

_“Anyway, I’d like to claim I was cool or some fucking tween rebel like (*in a voice and pretending to smoke a cigarette*) ‘Hey, my first date was a hot-ass redhead when I was only 13’ (*flicking the invisible cigarette*)._

_“But in all honesty, it was completely by accident. Seriously, I was a fucking idiot, just trying to yo-yo when this tough chick **spanked** me, man (2). And not in the good way._

_“She could do all the cool tricks. Remember, Bev? (*miming the tricks*)_ _Walk the dog, the elevator... (*gesturing toward Bev*) This gorgeous fucking Ginger emasculated me **and** turned me on with what was essentially a toy spool. (*in a voice*) **Spicy**!_

_“So I say ‘Hey let me take you to the movies. I’m buying’ which seems purposeful and cool, right? Nope! Na-uh! She says ‘date’, and I’m like WHAT! I felt so weird and nervous, and you want to know my grand solution? Invite another dude and don’t tell her about it._

_“I was such an awkward and sexually-confused kid. I paid for him, too, by the way, so, technically speaking, my first date was a threesome (*striking a superhero pose*)._

_“And, you want to know the best part? Somehow, **some-how** , my lanky, bucktoothed, bottle-lens-wearing ass was the alpha!”_

_Bev yelled out, “I was the alpha! You just paid!”_

_“Beverly Marsh, ladies and gentleman. Contributing to my delinquency since 1989.”_

_He transitioned to his regular material after that, but threw in a few more brief improvisations. Before the set was over, tweets and media were already being shared by the audience and their followers._

* * *

Eddie scrolls through the tweets and retweets, several including pictures or videos. Attendees from the Chicago show made comments like, ‘early 2000s Richie is back!’ or ‘best Richie Tozier show ever!’ Fans in general have several questions. Is Richie Tozier dating Beverly Marsh? What did he mean by ‘sexually-confused’? Is he gay? Why am I suddenly so thirsty for Richie Tozier? Is this video of Richie Tozier on drugs at the airport?

“Have you checked your phone?” Eddie asks uneasily.

“Nope. Turned it off when we got here. Why? What’s wrong?”

Eddie tilts his phone for him to see.

“Huh,” Richie casually replies, “Is that what they mean when they say ‘trending’?”

“How are you not freaking out about this?” Eddie nearly shouts, “People are saying you’re gay!”

“Why are you acting shocked? You just jerked me off in the shower!”

“I didn’t think you’re out!”

“I’m not!” Richie changes his tone before continuing, “Listen, Eddie, this shit isn’t new. There've been rumors before. It’ll pass.”

Eddie watches skeptically as Richie turns his attention back to the television. Richie tugs him back to his side so Eddie takes a breath and replies to the group chat, ‘Let’s talk about it later.’ Then, he shifts in closer to the embrace and orders online delivery from his favorite organic restaurant.

* * *

After everything he’s been through, after finding and damn-near-forever losing the love of his life, Richie really wants to no longer care about this sort of thing. Especially since Eddie's resurrection seems to have liberated him from doubt. However, old habits die hard, and, internally, Richie **is** freaking out. Yes, there have been rumors before but never with this much traction. He glances at the magnificent compact beast of a man under his arm. He doesn’t want him to know, because he’s not ashamed of loving his perfect, neurotic Eds. How could he be? Yet, at the same time, he’s carried the shame of himself for far too long, and clearly, he’s not quite willed it away.

Once upon a time, Richie was confident and assured by a wonderful, loving relationship with his parents, particularly with his father. Wentworth was fond of his son, despite his lack of impulse control. He often indulged Richie by doing silly voices or impressions together. His mother, Maggie, would listen on, smiling quietly while tending to her daughter. Maggie was actually the one to initially encourage this type of interaction, insisting it would help her husband better communicate with his son. Eventually, the hateful spell of Derry got to them as well. Richie noticed small things at first. They didn't believe him when he told them about a bully breaking his glasses and scolded him harshly for the unexpected expense. They didn't show up to a parent-teacher meeting regarding his behavior in class or the meeting regarding his possible enrollment in Advanced Placement courses. When Richie disappeared to fight Pennywise, they didn't remark on his being gone for over 24 hours. Things escalated quickly, however, when his catholic parents finally noticed something specific about Richie: the way he looked at Eddie (3).

"Just, be careful, sweetie. You don't want people thinking you’re a... a sinner," his mother would say, as if Richie didn’t worry about that enough already (4).

His father, who laughed or played along with Richie's voices less and less everyday, would regularly remind him, "Sinners go to hell, son."

Eventually, they let it go, as well as most other interactions with their son. By 16, the relationship with his family was nearly nonexistent, and Richie couldn't help feeling something was inherently wrong with him.

Richie’s been doing improv and stand-up for basically two fucking decades and has never slipped on stage like this. Sure, he’s ‘played gay’ and even made out with other dudes in front of an audience, but that was for a bit. This time, he wasn’t playing a character. He was talking honestly about himself and used the words ‘sexually-confused.’ He needs to text Steve, but he’s scared to turn on his phone. Focusing intensely on the movie, Richie thinks, ‘Perhaps the words of Master Splinter will bring on an epiphany, and I’ll finally stop caring about this shit’.

* * *

Thanks to dinner, a second movie (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II) and Eddie’s dancing the Running Man to Vanilla Ice’s _Ninja Rap_ (5), Richie is successfully, albeit temporarily, distracted from his popularity problem. After they clean up the takeout containers, they each floss and brush their teeth before crawling into Eddie’s bed together. These domestic moments are growing on Richie quickly.

With Eddie’s arm around him, Richie lays his head on his shoulder. Eddie gently scratches up and down Richie’s bicep and back while he talks about his plans for them the following day: cooking Richie breakfast in bed, jogging at Hudson River Park, lunch at Richie’s favorite deli, which Eddie is nervous about, but he’ll manage…

Between the plane and the car, Richie got a couple of good naps in, but he’s still exhausted from his weekend with Bev. He burrows in closer and, while listening to Eddie’s chatter, Richie drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/kasphacked  
> 2\. Easter egg from the book: "That's kid stuff," Bev said. "Watch this." She snapped the yo-yo down again. She let it sleep for a moment and then walked the dog with it in a smart series of snap jerks up the string to her hand again.  
> "Oh, stop it," Richie said. "I hate show-offs."  
> "Or how about this?" Bev asked, smiling sweetly. She got the yo-yo going back and front, making the red wooden Duncan look like a Bo-Lo Bouncer Richie had had once. She finished with two Around the Worlds (almost hitting a shuffling old lady, who glared at them). The yo-yo ended up in her cupped palm, its string neatly rolled around its spindle. Bev handed it back to Richie and sat down on the bench again. Richie sat down next to her, his jaw hanging agape in perfectly unaffected admiration. Bev looked at him and giggled."  
> 3\. In the book, Richie has a healthy, loving relationship with his parents, but in the films, their absence and the [obituary](https://66.media.tumblr.com/02466c22352d1a8d4529ad6fff9afd28/8b20124e8d81e3f0-c8/s1280x1920/be0db3e95ed45ac530083b48461fd04957e238e0.jpg) shifted that canon. This section was my attempt to marry the two; more to come...  
> 4\. Easter egg from the book: “ He opened his mouth to tell Richie this and burst into tears instead.  
> Alarmed, Richie put an arm around Bill’s shoulders (after taking a quick glance around to make sure no one who might mistake them for a couple of fagolas was looking).  
> 5\. Here is the video for [Vanilla Ice’s _Ninja Rap_](https://youtu.be/kus7wM_uQhU) so you can see how Eddie danced for Richie!  
> P.S. I personally didn't want to deal with more Myra drama so I hope you don't mind my getting it out of the way early! The divorce is happening throughout the entirety of this part's timeline (i.e. mid-June through August), but it's not addressed further than this chapter. Since it's going smoothly, Eddie doesn't need to bring it up often. Just know, the divorce is still going on in the background.


	6. Richie and Eddie, the soulmates (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a nightmare during his first night with Eddie in NYC.  
> Later, Richie slowly gets comfortable with the idea of going public and gets some good news from Steve. Eddie gets a promotion located in a new city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: Minor reference to character death and insensitive reaction to coming out  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable. I am not a lawyer. In fact, I know little-to-nothing about the legal process, divorce, warrants, etc. I did my best though!  
> 🗣 Heads up! Longer than usual chapter

_On repeat, he sees blood and hears Beverly scream as Eddie painfully winces, “Richie,” before being ripped away from his arms._

“Richie!”

He wakes up to his heart pounding and Eddie leaned over him, gently stroking his hair. He’s had the nightmare more than once, but it shakes him to his core every time.

“Richie, are you OK?”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Richie says, embarrassed, “Did I wake you up? Was I talking in my sleep?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eddie replies, still looking concerned, “But I’d call it yelling. You were yelling my name. What happened?”

“Nothing. Just a dream.”

“Richie…”

“I fucking watched you die!”

After his compulsory outburst, Richie’s tears flow with no warning and his voice hitches, “I held your dead body in my arms and they, they made me leave you there.”

“It’s OK. I’m here,” Eddie cradles Richie into his arms, keeps stroking his hair and assesses this reaction as he asks, “How long have you been having that nightmare?”

“It, it started in Derry.”

“Fuck, Rich. I’m so sorry,” Eddie kisses his forehead, “I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, I don’t know,” but he knew well enough. 

As much as Richie loves it when Eddie makes a fuss over something like his clothes, he would never want Eddie to sincerely worry about him… and too bad for Richie that, after giving it very little thought, Eddie knows it, too. That’s the downside to being this close. Of course, Richie knows that brave and feral Eddie was cocooned into submission, at times, becoming a panicked prisoner in his own home. Just like Eddie knows that, starting in 7th grade, sensitive and impressionable Richie grew far too comfortable with having to take care of himself, and apparently he feels he still needs to do so.

“Don’t keep shit like this from me ever again,” Eddie’s voice is less than half as stern as it can be, and he’s still stroking Richie’s hair, but he means it, “You hear me?”

Richie only nods, so Eddie shifts to lie next to him, face-to-face.

“Listen to me,” he takes Richie’s cheeks into his hands for added emphasis, “We almost lost each other and that fucking sucked, but I don’t know that we’d be here now if that didn’t happen.”

Richie’s eyes are open wide. Eddie can’t tell if he’s attentive or just trying to focus without his glasses, but he continues anyway.

“I love you. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved like this, and you’re going to let me. That means you’re going to let me be supportive of you, Richie. Happiness comes from self-acceptance and gratitude. Neither of us are there yet, but dammit, we’re going to accept each other, flaws and all, in the meantime. OK? Got it?”

“OK,” Richie says, more quietly than Eddie has ever heard him speak.

“OK,” Eddie says before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes.

“Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m freaked out about the Tweeter thing.”

Eddie rolls back onto his side to face him again.

“It’s Twitter, and that’s a normal reaction,” he continues speaking as he returns to stroking Richie’s hair, “I’m proud of you, by the way. I watched one of the clips after you fell asleep. Dude, you looked so happy and relaxed talking about yourself like that. I know you didn’t plan it or expect this kind of reaction, and it’s OK to be freaked out, but, please, try not to regret it.”

“You thought I was good?”

“Fuck yeah, I thought you were good! I still can’t believe you came up with all that on the spot. You’ve always been smart, though, and funny, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

The new look in Richie’s eyes warms Eddie’s heart in a way he never anticipated. How has he gone his whole life without knowing, or remembering, this level of love?

“Yeah,” Eddie says, “There’s no going back.”

“What?”

“You’re stuck with me for a while.”

Richie smiles, saying, “I can live with that.”

“Good.”

🔴

Eddie leans in to kiss him goodnight, but the gentle peck quickly becomes soft lips kneading over each other. Richie’s hand finds Eddie’s jaw, and Eddie grabs Richie’s ass, pulling in closer as he squeezes the meat there. Breathing heavier with wet mouths massaging, inside and out, they intertwine their legs, and Richie moans, pressing his hips into Eddie’s thigh. Eddie immediately sits up, and Richie pouts at the loss, until he sees him remove his shirt.

“Come here, Rich,” Eddie pulls at his shirt, next, “Take this off.”

He sits up and does as he’s told, then Eddie pulls him to lay on top of himself. Richie has to arch his back somewhat uncomfortably to line up just right, but he’s not willing to stop kissing just yet. Lifting Eddie’s leg slightly, he thrusts forward, repeatedly rubbing their hard cocks together.

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie sighs as he gasps for air. He pulls at Richie's waistband, saying, “OK, now take these off.”

Richie laughs, rolling off him so he can lose his boxer briefs, as directed. Stripping himself quickly, Eddie then opens the nightstand drawer to retrieve a highly reviewed nontoxic silicone lubricant. No longer laughing, Richie raises his brows.

“Whatcha got there, Eddie?”

“Calm down. I’m not trying for that tonight, but this will help with what we were already doing, right?”

Squirting out an ample dollop as he speaks, Eddie then warms it in his hands and walks on his knees across the bed, back towards Richie.

Richie teases, “I guess you’ll find-oh shit.” He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip as he’s silenced by Eddie wrapping one hand around each of them, slicking them both up.

“Look at you. Fucking beautiful,” Eddies sighs.

Richie looks up at Eddie. Smart? Funny? Beautiful? All the compliments have him blushing. One-night stands and casual hookups never looked at him like this, but Eddie’s made it clear this will be a regular occurrence. Richie assumes he will have to get comfortable with this kind of attention... but not tonight.

To ease his vulnerability, he sits up to kiss Eddie, who then moves to straddle him again, as he did on the couch. Cupping his face and kissing deeply with Richie’s arms wrapped firmly around his torso, Eddie rolls his hips, rubbing together the slippery, soft skin until they are panting with pleasure. Richie then takes both of them into his large hand, whispering, “Don’t stop.”

Eddie continues to rock back and forth while Richie holds their cocks together. Resting his forehead on Richie's, Eddie moves his hands to the broad shoulders for balance as Richie moves his second hand from between Eddie's shoulder blades to further engulf their cocks together. The intensity grows, building into a warm coil. Eddie wraps his arms tightly around Richie, gripping into his hair and wheezing on his neck with small whines escaping his throat.

“You like it, Eds?” Richie asks, gasping, kissing and nipping at Eddie’s neck and shoulder.

“Mm-hmm," he moans, "You’re hands, ah, fuck. Don’t stop. Please don't stop.”

"I got you," Richie says, stroking them both when Eddie’s hips falter, focusing pressure around the dripping mushroom heads.

"It's so good. I-I never-ah. You feel so good, Richie."

“Yeah?” Moving faster, Richie feels both shafts tensing, nearing release, “I’m close. Come with me, sweetheart.”

“I’m going to, oh god, Richie! I love you I love you I love you!”

Eddie feverishly kisses Richie as he comes, moaning loudly into his mouth, and with Richie coming right behind him. Both continue working through their orgasms until they’re oversensitive and exhausted. Eddie stays in his lap, and Richie gently scratches Eddie's back as they hold each other, panting.

“Holy shit,” Eddie says, still catching his breath on top of Richie, “That was awesome.”

“I love you, too,” Richie says with a smile and falls back to lay down, but Eddie gives a demanding look, “What did I do?”

“You look like you’re getting comfortable, and we need to clean all this lube and jizz off us before that happens. Come on.”

After rinsing off in the shower, they forgo pajamas and snuggle up together in bed. Richie falls into a peaceful sleep quickly, but, before dozing off, Eddie follows Richie’s lead and turns off his phone. It was a long day. They can sleep in tomorrow.

* * *

🟢

“I didn’t think anything of it at the time,” Bev says, “There’s so many videos and pictures. Who gave me a yo-yo (1) at that bar afterwards?”

“You’re not helping, Bev,” Richie chides as he rubs his face.

After serving him breakfast in bed, Eddie surprised Richie with a group video chat. He remarkably was able to get everyone on the line, wives and roommates included.

Bill says, “If you’re not ready to talk about it, just ignore it.”

“Yeah,” Audra agrees, “It’ll die down by the next show!”

“I don’t know, guys,” Mike contests, “People are making memes.”

“That doesn’t mean it will last,” Kay comments from somewhere off-screen, “That’s why it’s called trending.”

Ben speaks up, “Wait, everybody, wait. Rich, do you want to be able to talk about it? From what I’ve seen, most of what people are saying is positive.”

Richie contemplates pretending that Eddie’s laptop froze up, but then he comes back in the room, talking loudly after cleaning up in the kitchen.

“I called you all to help him relax, “ Eddie barks as he climbs back in bed, “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

“Did I thank you for calling them?” Richie quietly asks Eddie.

“No,” Eddie replies.

Richie just smiles dramatically, eyes wide, and Eddie can read them clearly, ‘You got that right, dip-shit.’

Ben asks again, “Richie, what do you want?”

“I don’t fucking know, man!”

As he retorts his reply, he can see Eddie next to him on the screen. His eyes look down and, worse, he seems disappointed. Fuck. This is exactly what Richie didn’t want.

“The only thing I’ve ever really wanted for myself is sitting right next to me,” he says to a cooing audience. He puts an arm around Eddie, who smiles, but Richie still sees the subtle letdown, the concern. He sighs.

“OK, I guess Saturday felt pretty good and doing that more could be nice. And, it’d be cool to brag openly about being in love with the world’s hottest hypochondriac.”

That finally gets a sincere smile out of Eddie. Looking at the other faces, now all gleaming on the screen, Richie laughs, “You’re all a bunch of fucking nerds!”

“We’re happy for you, asshole!” Bev exclaims.

* * *

After ending the call, Eddie, who’s been going to therapy at Beverly's recommendation, convinces Richie to sign up for online counseling.

“Thank you for doing that. Just promise me you’ll at least give it a try. And I don’t care what you do with your act or public image or whatever,” he insists, “This could help with the nightmares, your parents… I mean, Sonia's dead but her homophobic bullshit still crosses my mind sometimes."

Eddie places his hand on Richie's and gives it a squeeze, saying, "I just want you to be happy, Richie, ideally with me, your very gay boyfriend.”

“You’re gay?!” Richie mocks, feigning shock. Then, with a smirk and waggle of his brows, he says, “Prove it.”

They don't jog at Hudson River Park or make it to Richie's favorite New York deli, but Eddie doesn't mind. His personal day is still put to very good use.

(2)

The following morning, back at the airport and still floating on cloud nine after two nights with Eddie, Richie finally has to turn his phone back on. In addition to the group chat, he has texts and voicemail messages from Steve. Richie’s shows are starting to sell out and a couple of interview requests already came in. He’s not ready for that but thinks he’ll test the waters with something else.

As usual, Steve answers without saying hello.

“Jesus, Rich, where the hell have you been? After the stunt you pulled in Toronto, you can’t just shut off your phone like that. I was about to cancel Seattle.”

“Steve, I’m bi.”

The line is silent for a moment.

“Is this part of a bit?”

“No, I’m being serious.”

“Richie, you don’t think I fucking know that? I’m the one who recommended you start getting NDAs. I’ve walked in on you literally sandwiched between a seemingly hetero-normative couple from the Bible Belt. Not to mention, we got drunk and fooled around once, back when you first signed with me.”

“What?!” Richie yelps, but then he quickly gauges: short, brunette, prone to panic. It checks out. He continues, “Sorry man, I don’t remember that.”

“No, I'm sorry,” Steve says, “Thank you for trusting me. Are you planning to come out publicly?”

“I don’t know.”

Steve sighs, “Can you just give me a heads up? I’ll support you no matter what but knowing ahead of time will allow me to better do my job.”

“I’ll do my best. I sure as shit don’t plan to do any interviews right now.”

“OK. What about Netflix?”

“What?”

“Richie,” Steve sighs again, and Richie can mentally picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, “I take it you didn’t check **all** your messages…”

* * *

Seattle, Vancouver and Boulder sell out. Richie still primarily sticks to the script, but improvises or heckles audience members when the mood strikes him. In Anaheim, a bedazzled jockstrap is thrown onstage. He uses it to make a slingshot contraption and fires a stress-ball boob from his pocket out into the audience. It doesn’t work very well, but the audience cheers regardless. By Kalamazoo, word-of-mouth, sold-out shows and social media posts featuring Richie Tozier become regular occurrences. It causes him some anxiety, obviously, but, to his surprise, the online counseling service helps immensely. Eddie finally agreeing to occasional phone sex is helpful as well, and luckily, after Lexington and a month apart, Richie is on his way back to New York for the real thing... and to celebrate Eddie's divorce finalizing.

_July, 2016:_

“Hi!”

Richie’s smile gives Eddie butterflies, and he could melt into his hug.

“You’re in a good mood,” Eddie replies as he pecks him on the cheek, “How was your flight?”

“Too long,” Richie mumbles into his hair, pressing himself into Eddie, “I missed you.”

On the car ride to Eddie’s apartment, there’s no lingering Xanax this time. Richie fidgets with the radio, drums on his knees and damn near drives Eddie crazy, but he understands. He’s just as eager to get home. Fortunately, he has big news to distract them for the rest of the drive.

“So, I have news. It’s a pretty big deal, and I wanted to tell you sooner, but it wasn’t a sure thing yet, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up, when mine were already up there, but I got word on Friday that it’s happening so-“

“Jesus, Eds,” Richie laughs, “Fucking take a breath!”

Eddie takes a breath and continues, “I got promoted.”

“That’s rad! Will you be risk analyzing the risk analysts now?”

“Actually,” Eddie laughs, “That’s a decent description. I’ll be a managing director in, uh, in Los Angeles.”

Richie doesn’t speak the rest of the ride, and Eddie is uncomfortable. He thought Richie would be thrilled, but he’s still, silent and clinching his hands, white-knuckled, around his kneecaps. Panic quietly sets in as he puts the car in park, but Eddie tries to remain calm.

“Listen-”

“Nope,” Richie declares as he jumps out of the car. Now, Eddie is confused and uncomfortable. He cuts the engine and opens the door to hear Richie demanding, “Eduardo, ándale! Let’s go!”

As he shuts the door, Richie takes his hand and leads him away from the car.

“Richie,” Eddie calls out, “Your bags are-“

“We’ll get them later!”

🔴

Eddie’s not uncomfortable or confused anymore. Richie’s not mad. He’s on a mission, and Eddie’s on the same page now. Once the elevator doors close, Eddie pushes Richie against the wall and pulls his head down for an impassioned kiss. Richie’s arms envelop Eddie until he pulls Richie’s hair and presses a hand against his jawline so his head is flat to the wall. Eddie kisses into Richie’s neck, attempting to unbutton his shirt with one hand, while Richie stays pressed to the wall, sucking greedily on the thumb left near his lips. As soon as the doors open, Eddie leads the way, taking Richie by his hand. Inside his apartment, he toes his shoes off at the door, and demands Richie do the same, before taking him straight to the bedroom.

“Get that shirt off, Rich,” he commands as he effortlessly strips his jacket and polo. While Richie works on his shirt's final buttons, Eddie quickly removes his jeans then looks Richie down while biting his lip and palming at himself. Distracted, Richie stalls on removing his own clothes to stare at his nearly-naked dream-come-true.

"Richie," Eddie laughs and steps forward to undo Richie's pants while he resumes the removal of his button-up and undershirt. Eddie pushes Richie to the bed once his pants are down around his ankles, where Richie kicks them off his feet, holding his arms out wide with a smile. Eddie can’t help but laugh again as he moves into Richie’s open arms, laying him back as they move up the bed.

“I missed you,” Richie says again into Eddie’s open mouth.

“I missed you, too,” Eddie replies, already hard and pressing his hips into him while grasping tightly to Richie’s thigh.

“Move in with me, Eddie,” Richie gasps, kissing into his neck, “I want you so bad.”

“You already have me.”

Richie rolls them over and grinds between Eddie's legs, kissing him frantically. The sudden eagerness and need nearly stuns him. Moving down Eddie’s body, Richie nips at his neck and collarbone, while sliding Eddie’s briefs down. Pausing at his chest, Richie licks and sucks at Eddie's nipples, drawing out small whines. He moves further down still...

“Shit, Richie. Where are you going?”

“Please, just let me,” Richie begs.

“Let you what, sweetie?”

Richie takes Eddie into his hand, planting sucking, lapping kisses on his abs now, “Let me. I promise you’ll like it.”

The idea of oral sex has always disturbed Eddie. In Derry, the leper, It, taunted him with a blow job (3), and he didn’t enjoy himself the one time he allowed it in college but…

“Please, Eddie. Please let me.”

This is Richie, and, since Neibolt, Eddie is all in when it comes to Richie.

“OK, Rich- Oh fuck!”

Richie takes nearly all of him directly into his mouth, rubbing the head to his soft palate and suctioning his lips around him gently. He slides down to the base, then hollows his cheeks on the way up, using his tongue to press against the underside of Eddie’s cock and into his frenulum. Then, Richie swirls his tongue on the head and dives back down for more.

“Holy shit, baby. That’s good.”

Eddie threads his fingers into his hair as Richie continues to bob up and down, with his trunk of a forearm over Eddie’s hips.

“Oh god, I’m close.”

He only increases his pace, drooling onto Eddie, which would normally gross him out, but how can it when it feels like **this**?

“Fuck, I’m going to come. Richie…”

He knows that Richie wants him to come in his mouth, but he’s hesitant. Eddie would like to kiss Richie after this, and it will be challenging enough after him having just his dick in his mouth.

“Richie, come here,” he commands as he tugs at Richie’s hair, “Let me see you.”

Richie looks up, mouth still on him, and the eye contact alone almost puts Eddie over the edge.

“Come up here to me,” Eddie says sternly. 

Richie finally complies, kissing his way back up Eddie’s body.

“I wasn’t good?” he asks, and Eddie can hardly believe the vulnerability in his voice.

“You were so good. That felt amazing,” he takes Richie by the jaw and brings him up to meet his face, “I just want to kiss you.”

As they lick past each other’s teeth, Richie wraps his hand around Eddie, who comes quickly, moaning into Richie’s mouth.

Eddie reaches for a tissue and cleans himself off before getting the lube out of the nightstand.

“Roll over, Richie. Lay down.”

“Eddie, move in with me.”

“Shh,” Eddie hushes him as he leans over Richie, kissing him and grasping his cock, “You’re so gorgeous, baby. I love holding you in my hand. Fuck. I can't wait to hold this cock whenever I want it.”

He strokes Richie as he continues pleading into Eddie’s kisses, “Please, Eddie.”

Eddie soothes him, saying, “I love you so much, Rich. You're going to see me everyday that you're home. Come for me.”

Richie holds the back of Eddie’s head, kissing him deeply with a whine as he comes. Afterwards, Eddie holds him in his arms, stroking his hair, and waits until much later to address Richie’s request further. He gets it. It feels like they’ve missed out on so much time together, memories robbed and decades wasted. But Eddie likes having his own place and wants to be independent in L.A., at least for a while. Richie will understand, of course, but not now.

* * *

🟢

Two weeks later, it's August, and Eddie is yet again packing his things to move. The new risk analyst taking Eddie's old position is from out-of-state and thankfully agreed to sublease Eddie’s apartment. Richie’s real estate agent found a condo for rent within walking distance of his house, and it has almost every item on Eddie’s wish list, except for a large shower with multiple shower heads, which, of course, Richie is now having installed at his home. He continued asking Eddie to move in with him, right up until he signed the condo's one-year lease.

As Eddie leaves New York, he happily leaves behind his sheltered and limited existence, looking forward to his new life, in his new home, with his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Flashback to the morning after his Chicago show, [Beverly tries to show her personal assistant how to yo-yo. Richie is in the background at 0:18 time-mark and Kay at 0:28](https://twitter.com/i/status/1263872303588421632) (obviously, this is just for fun).  
> 2\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/bourbon_cheap  
> 3\. Easter egg from the book: "One of these fellows had crawled out from under the porch of the house at 29 Neibolt Street one day and had offered to give Eddie a blowjob for a quarter. Eddie had backed away, his skin like ice, his mouth as dry as lintballs. One of the hobo’s nostrils had been eaten away. You could look right into the red, scabby channel. “I don’t have a quarter,” Eddie said, backing toward his bike. “I’ll do it for a dime,” the hobo croaked, coming toward him. He was wearing old green flannel pants. Yellow puke was stiffening across the lap. He unzipped his fly and reached inside. He was trying to grin. His nose was a red horror.  
> “I . . . I don’t have a dime, either,” Eddie said, and suddenly thought: _Oh my God he’s got leprosy! If he touches me I’ll catch it too! _His control snapped and he ran. He heard the hobo break into a shuffling run behind him, his old string-tied shoes slapping and flapping across the riotous lawn of the empty saltbox house. “Come back here, kid! I’ll blow you for free. Come back here!”__  
>  _Shout out to dust in humanity's machine for the minor submissive dominant undertones inspiration!_

**Author's Note:**

> Super hetero, I know, but Bill/Audra is book/miniseries canon, and Benverly is book/miniseries/film canon, so I stuck with it.  
> Mike deserves some loving after Derry, and, despite thinking Stanlon is a seriously undervalued ship, I didn't like Brandon for Mike (more on that later)... feminist writer Kay seemed the way to go. However, feel free to reinterpret this story! I'd love to read it.  
> Last, I do not have a penis but did my best because these men deserve all the loving! ❤❤❤  
> One part left... hope you enjoy it!


End file.
